manic_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
My FF15
Noctis on a whim goes where he pleases. He heads to the castle to see his father before heading to another town. Noctis wants to leave as soon as possible because being proper isn't his strong suit. He wants to enjoy this because it will come to an end when he become king. His father is on his death bed. Noctis leaves immediately, running away from becoming king. The enemy attack the kingdom and kills the father, but this was destined. He has to die to defeat the great darkness. The darkness is stopped, but Noctis goes back because he's worried about his dad. He defeats the few enemies left, but the kingdom is ravished. The people in Noctis' family have magical powers including becoming spirits, because of a sacrifice long ago. The spirit of Noctis' father would have been in his father's sword, but he can't find it. In this situation the prince, Noctis, is to hold a ceremony to become the next king. Then as king he would prepare for war. However Noctis has more personal plans. Get his father's sword back. Then ask the princess, his childhood friend, for help in ending the war. Noctis and his friends set off toward the enemy. On the way they have to stop because the car breaks down. Noctis is relieved he doesn't have to become king. He tries to keep everyone in high spirits because he's running from the problem. Getting the car fixed is more trouble because they have to raise funds to do it. Even though the kingdom fell, the lives of the people still go on. After getting the car fixed a roadblock reveals a bounty has been put on Noctis and they need to find another way to travel. They sneak through an enemy base. Noctis hears chatter about his father's sword being here. Enemy soldiers talk a lot because the magi-tech does most of the fighting so they have a lot of free time. Rumors about the powerful dangerous general crop up. Noctis and friends fight there way through the base to get the sword, but the rumored general has it. One fight later reveals the man wasn't the general, a woman is. The woman plans to give the sword to the general protecting the princess, her brother. Noctis and friends barely escape her and get out of the base. The mechanic's daughter delivers the car to Noctis. She finds her own way back, she mentions plans for the car. With the car they head over to the enemy kingdom to see the princess. Once they reach the kingdom's capital city they'll need to hide Noctis' identity. Take a boat. In the city Noctis easily reaches the princess. The princess was shocked to hear about the war. She goes to talk to the king her father. The enemy city is untouched by and unaware of the war. The general protecting the princess knows of Noctis. He hates Noctis with a passion. While the two are both princes Noctis has great potential and the general is just a high class bodyguard from an allied nation. You talk to him about your father's sword and after a fight he defeats Noctis easily in one on one combat. Noctis barely scratches him. To prove yourself he sends you to collect the powers of the ancients. Collect the powers. The general meets you outside of town. He was unaware Noctis was wanted. He fights Noctis using father's sword. He wins against Noctis' party. Noctis and party manage to hurt the general. The power within the sword didn't work for him. He keeps the sword until Noctis deserves it or until his own death. The enemies army magi-tech turns on them. A hooded man wipes out everyone at the base. Category:Games